


把灯打开，加布里埃尔

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *汉知**援交高中生洪知秀





	把灯打开，加布里埃尔

**Author's Note:**

> R18，无三观，有spank内容，谨慎选择观看

“可以开灯吗？”  
黑暗中有人光脚下床，窸窣一阵房间里的灯亮了，洪知秀窝在乱翻的被子里笑，地板上站着的人嘴角也牵出一点儿弧度。

洪知秀只穿了白色短上衣，胸前的两根带子被不知道怎么玩得纠缠在一起，如他身上其他地方一样沾了奇奇怪怪的东西，像小兔子第一次离开洞穴觅食地用手指蹭蹭那里，伸进嘴轻轻含住打着旋舔弄。“脏，”尹净汉轻声说。---“就是要脏嘛。”男孩微微昂起头，脖子弯出一个漂亮的弧度，两腿相互磨蹭着，像八音盒里跳舞的小人，被弄坏了蔫蔫儿地歪在床头，两个眼睛在灯光底下坦然地抬起来，似乎什么都不害怕。

童话里的小兔子都乖巧又聪明。洪知秀见人时客客气气地微笑，习惯性低声温温柔柔讲话，好像也有过在教会唱诗班度过的日子，讲给尹净汉听的时候，透露自己曾经生涩又纯净---现在趋向成熟的身体分明是被催开的花，涌动着过分危险的情欲气息，像早熟的兔子假孕，从隐秘地带害羞地掀起一角来给人窥探。

那时也的确是，地区教堂最整齐的一家人之一，被周围的移民家庭羡慕着平和温馨的氛围，青春期的时候突然离开熟悉的环境来到首尔，反而忽然成了格格不入的孩子。从什么时候起，放学后不跟着学生们放开双脚跑去电玩城小吃店，转个方向在校园后门的树荫底下安静地等，来接他的那辆车开出很远，也不会回头看看身后吵闹的孩子们。属于别人的青春，那个世界对自己关着门，只有更用力一点，把自己推进另一个拥挤又狭小的空间，过早成熟地，承受独属于自己的细语、厮磨及其他。算是一切。

他初来那天裸足蜷缩在沙发上。尹净汉的朋友充当了介绍人，同他一来一回计议着价格、守则和种种约定。洪知秀好像听见了，也好像什么都没听见，不是出于大人的敬业而是出于小孩子扮演另一个人的乐趣，尽职尽责地把自己当做哄主人开心的宠物。崔胜澈刚走他就爬下沙发，钻进浴室洗得香而软热，头发吹至半干遮住了眼睛，发梢滴滴答答落着水珠，先摸进被窝，尹净汉一靠近床边他就伸开手臂环抱在腰上，两具身体相遇。尹净汉抱住他在怀里爱抚几下，嘴里念着另一个男孩的名字，声音颤抖而酸楚，还有眼泪---

日后他会发现，那只不过是多情的主人一项残忍而不自知的游戏。在尹净汉执意要维持的怪异关系里，一旦动了真情他就立马亲手结束，房子里迎来新的小男孩，对于上一个他似乎又有无尽的怀念。这是个以回忆和痛苦为食的顶聪明的男人，初见时洪知秀便触着了他的冰冷质地。然而工作也不过是一项完成，只有打进卡里的数字可以作为实在肯定---他把自己交给多有暧昧的关系网，一面迎合着委顿，一面乐于假装需要关心的孩子，目视尹净汉享受他的讨好，还有亲昵。

第一次并不是不舒服的经验。那天下午放学过后，洪知秀按照约定走到学校后门口，头几天两个人看电影、吃饭、买衣服，像所有俗气的情侣那样做了些傻事。而这给了尹净汉时间，来丢掉上一个孩子在房子里留下的一切:用过的漱口杯和干燥的牙刷，半旧的情侣拖鞋，喝水的马克杯缺了勺子，杯盖上可笑地留有一个孔洞，回忆终究是填不满生活的孔洞的，洪知秀确认过后，知道现在他需要他---尹净汉固然是只爱自己的人，在一段关系里，他的脾气反而更容易摸透。

兔子的使用法是在最没有戒备的时刻进入。起初听介绍人说尹净汉难伺候，大方是大方的，但也太精明，洪知秀歪着头想了想，男孩大大的眼睛笑起来弯成温柔的下弧线，“那就看看他是什么样的怪人吧。”还坐在车上的时候就请求司机师傅买两杯冰美，尹净汉刚要说什么又很快无言---狭小的空间里男孩蜷起身体，旁人离开、车门紧闭的时刻解开了尹净汉的裤缝，隔着棉的布料朝那温热地带送上小心的一吻---紧接着，在他开展些什么之前，尹净汉舒服地挪个位置，手心扣上男孩的后脑勺，帮他调整进入的角度。

洪知秀一边舔弄着剥光了露出来的硕大性器，从喉咙里咕噜了一声娇软的“Daddy”，一边自己动手除去身上的校服---尹净汉看他穿着少女的文胸，胸前扎了蝴蝶结，白色choker上还挂着铃铛，有点长的头发垂下来乖顺地拢在耳边，下身干脆没穿什么，跪在那儿辛苦地吞咽着尹净汉的东西，一面伸手从书包一侧掏出一管东西倒在手心，探向臀缝，熟稔地给自己扩张起来。

似乎对于这番主动感到陌生，尹净汉饶有兴致地将性器往男孩柔软湿热的口腔里填送着，发消息叫司机暂时不要回来，继而享受起男孩辛苦口交的声音---水渍，涣散的目光和生理泪水，被撑得太满鼓出一个形状的嘴巴，似乎有点勉强地努力撑开着含进去，舌头动得没什么技巧---大概是认真学过，实践却还只头一回，用心的样子携裹足量情色意味，眼角憋红了，脸颊微微泛起潮热。更像催开的桃花。

车停在路边，外面的行人不多，偶尔有人走近，又走远。男孩还是有些在意的，扩张的手贴着皮肤，肌骨纤匀，偶尔一停滞，尹净汉手上送力:“专心。”提醒一声，知秀的嘴巴鼓鼓，稍微收不住贝齿刮擦到也要下意识抱歉地看他---尹净汉也不动气，只是用手指点点他不断沿嘴角淌出涎水的腮帮子，拉拉脖子上那根纯白的带子和他的耳垂，男孩的脸更红，低下头埋在胯间更认真地生涩地让铃口在他喉咙里出入，容纳异物的生理反应逼得他满眼泪花，尹净汉伸手替他擦掉一些，又眨巴眨巴着涌出来。最后尹净汉一声闷哼射出来的时候，男孩本能侧了侧头，却还是伸舌头乖巧地吮吸干净，一点一点吃掉了那些白浊，从泪眼里朝上看，像在等待下一个指示。

尹净汉看着他扩张过了，把小孩抱起来放在腿上，就那么坐着让他含自己的龟头，进去一点，掐着腰哄着放松一些，再进去一点，把知秀的身体最大限度地打开---他们接了吻，尹净汉初次袒露了他的温柔技巧，在辛苦的口交过后男孩得到抚慰鼻酸地受他吻着，绷直脊背含进去那根东西，等待被它操干和填满---恍惚中他抓着了尹净汉的一只手，刚刚放在他发顶的，这会儿不知不觉合上了掌心，十指相扣。

现在开始是不分缘由的亲近——带有试探意味的已告一段落。在一份工作里扮演好小男孩的角色，任他从心所欲——洪知秀身体很软，因扩张而变得敏感的肠腔不断分泌出水分，尹净汉用一根手指抵着他的舌头，发出他刚好能听到的声音：“叫出来” 在被催生欲望的穴内搅弄得意识混乱之前，男孩听见自己淫乱的叫声，眼神逐渐空洞起来，恍觉自己好像成为了一个荡妇。

* * *  
“知秀学长，真的不能恢复吉他社的活动吗？”被这么问的时候洪知秀正在放学后的人群后面压着步子走路，几个低年级学部的女孩子干扰了他的思考，今天是净汉生日。秋天已经有点儿凉了，他的头发被稍加修剪过又再次长长，垂在额前挡着一部分视线。

书包里背着挑好的礼物，还差一个契机逃走。青春期女孩子藏不住眼中的憧憬，递过来一本谱子央他帮忙修改订正，为了应付眼前对话洪知秀始终保持着礼貌的微笑，心底无语着要命的绅士礼仪。

拿着谱子进门，尹净汉已经坐在客厅里翻杂志。看见他进来只抬了抬眼。前一天凌晨在床上祝贺过生日快乐的，对于今天的内容还一无所知。洪知秀此前从来没记挂过谁的生日，可意识到自己并不喜欢这样的自己已经迟了。

男孩被像拆礼物一样拆开裹在身体上的衣物，一边笑着推拒一边不敢真的用力，被压得喘不上气来断断续续地问他：“今天做什么……”翻了个个儿过来趴在床上才感觉氛围不对。但洪知秀足够聪明，要是这样能让他高兴——自己此时赤身裸体，身上留着的星星点点全是这段时间尹净汉留下的痕迹——那就依他去，像宠坏任性的孩子一样纵容他的破坏欲。原本就不是自然的恋爱关系，靠近总要带点粗暴与蛮力，不加分辨地，成为温度本身。

“我有准备的礼物——”犹豫着开口很快一个哆嗦把要说的话忘记了，尹净汉显然没打算细问什么，拿起皮制工具没打一声招呼就落下来——spank只是初级游戏，洪知秀抓着被子稍稍反应了一下便乖巧地按照惯例报数，“一”，拍子在房间里敲响，他打下来的力道不算重，但也足够叫人辛苦忍受。“二”，习惯了他提的要求，他没提的要求，满足他不同的需要，比起交易本身洪知秀更关注起他什么时候会想要他——又怎样享受成为一个完完全全的掌控者，像个怕被火灼伤的孩子责怪打火石，顽固又傻气。

爱情不是电影里演的那样遇见即开始的脚本故事。就连他们之间——在有了这么多次身体接触之后洪知秀仍然需要说服自己一再放松下来陪他做游戏。男人什么时候才会动心呢？他不知道，也好奇人是否真的可以轻易抹去一切情爱痕迹——就像尹净汉推翻自己统治之下的过去一样，他也会推翻他吗？惩戒只是为了情欲而非占有，那洪知秀自己的眼泪也只为自己而流吗？

人绝对不会满足于逻辑的死循环，无论是大胆还是瑟缩总有向深处窥视的本能。比如他委屈就是自然的本能，又渴望这委屈里能催生出来点儿什么——他也不知道那会是什么，只是在灼热的疼痛之下，轻轻颤抖着向他靠近——手指牵着他的衣角，现在他把一种害怕的本能种在了他身上，洪知秀情知自己染上了尹净汉的气质，他们从相遇开始的结合，他告诉他“我需要一个孩子安静地做我的人”的要求——用苍白的方式进入他的世界，是否就不该丰富起来，洪知秀自责地蹲在他怀里挣扎着想，我的眼泪太多了。

洪知秀在尹净汉生日这天穿上兔女郎的衣服，是在他走出去稍作休息又回到房间的间隙寄。尹净汉原本以为打疼了小孩还要过一会才能恢复元气，推开房门看见跪坐在床沿穿上了一整套或许是作为礼物的特殊衣物——“嗯……因为不知道你会不会喜欢所以一直没有做过变装，如果Daddy喜欢的话就当作是礼物吧。”

尹净汉张了张嘴没说出来话，男孩的头发乖顺地束在发带下面，穿着因为身体纤细显得有点儿空荡荡的性感衣服，慢慢转过身子背对着他，沿腰线向下，露出一小簇白绒绒的毛球，是兔子的尾巴——像忽然得了什么灵感似的尹净汉伸出手，好奇尾巴是怎样凭空装上去的——或者也只是严正一目了然的猜想，因为很难知道刚刚挨了打的孩子怎样容纳太大也太满的肛塞，他没来由地有点儿恼火——洪知秀对此全然不知，安安静静地伸开腿保持并不舒服的坐姿，他很清楚自己的身体现在看上去淫荡而具有冲击力，并且显而易见是为了讨某人开心。

“不喜欢这样的自己，但是不知不觉中我们离得很近。”男孩的字典里容纳不下更多了，尹净汉拿开兔子尾巴的时候靠过去咬了小兔子的耳朵，因为恼火所以一下子贯入得更深，刺激得小兔子在他怀里不住地颤抖，用手托着得温热肿胀的臀肉手感比平时厚实。小孩儿早已过了听童话的年龄，所谓的柔情梦境是靠怎样的堕落换来的在他心中有非常具体的构成，这是属于成人的童话——现在，尹净汉骑坐上来，知秀心里的童话故事动了动，又随着掀起来的衣服，从他逞强的肚皮上翻上去，翻过去。


End file.
